


Raging Fire

by Settiai



Category: due South
Genre: Embedded Video, Escapade, Escapade 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: [Fanvid] "Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?"
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Raging Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride_4ever (Ride_Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



**Title:** Raging Fire  
**Music:** "Raging Fire," by Phillip Phillips  
**Source:** due South  
**Duration/Format:** 2:49, (avi, Stream)

 **Links:** [43.4MB avi (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/ds-ragingfire.zip) | [27.0MB m4v (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/ds-ragingfire2.zip) |[Streaming @ Youtube](https://youtu.be/x6q7uS4w9cc)


End file.
